dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Updates/@comment-5336686-20191026030227/@comment-5336686-20191027163837
I feel like the community is gonna be here for a while, I've seen a resurgence of talk about the game on sites like Tumblr in the past few months and then you get nostalgia from people growing up. Quite a lot of people grew up with this game even if they didnt play for a long time I've met dozens of people across various sites and in person who look back fondly on the game even if they haven't played the game in almost 5 years. These are the people who might come back to the game when they are feeling nostalgic and explore the fandom. As long as it's in the app store theres always going to be some new fans coming in, theres a reason why artist who's bands have been disbanded for years are still attracting new fans today, as long as theres a way to access the content theres going to be people consuming it. The community is most likely gonna be here for a while, will the amount of people go down, sure, but there is almost def always gonna be new fandom content provided by fans. Shows like Gravity Falls and movies like Donnie Darko finished their runs years ago and still have a bit of an online presence. I have no doubt that as long as their at least a handful of people still playing that there's still going to be a community. My Chemical Romance broke up in 2013 and the fandom is still pretty active, one is a world wide and renown band and DV is an app, will it be as active as the MCR fandom has been, no way, but there is still going to be fans. The Umbrella Academy fandom was pretty quiet for years (there was a decade long break in-between the story-lines Dallas and Hotel Oblivious and the show) before the TV show came out, the fandom wasn't loud but there was plenty of fan content being developed over that decade before the Netflix show came out and it became one of the most popular shows of 2019 (something I am still shocked about and it really deserves the praise its getting.) The DragonVale community is a pretty tight-knit group, i know people who were active on the site despite not playing just because of the fans. I think DV is always gonna have some type of discussion even without new content, theres always something new to discuss with old content. As long as theres people playing there will be fans and people discussing the game. I rencetly did a several-month long process of compiling a database of information on one of their albums (Danger Days, a concept album) that had quite a massive world built around it i'm talking: 2 albums, like 7 twitter accounts, 40+ videos, a comic, and a lot of merch. Danger Days came out in 2010, it's 2019 and I just made this post, there are people still discussing this album and everything that came with it. DragonVale will not have the same legacy as that album or the band but it doesn't have to, DV is a different thing from an album. DragonVale is a game with extensive lore and with extensive lore and amazing designs means it's going to inspire people. Backflip might not be around to develop more content but the fans can write fan fiction and other fan works. Fan works is how DV is going to live on. Fan works will fill in the gap for new content even if backflip isnt there to provide it, new stories and new analysis will be going on long after the game is stopped being supported. The end of official content doesnt have to be the end of the community. Even if there isn't new dragons to collect or pedestals to get there is always memories that will bond a fandom to make new content.